Begin Again
by PerfectlyImperfectGirl
Summary: Eight months after Beck&Jade, someone nobody expected, gets an interest in Jade. It's none other than Ryder Daniels. Will he break Jade's heart? Or is he genuinely asking for a chance? / One-Shot. Jade/Ryder. Songfic to Taylor Swift's "Begin Again". No copyright intended.


**A/N: Hey, guys! This is just a one-shot I wrote for Taylor Swift's song "Begin Again". :) I hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, and I do not own the lyrics of "Begin Again".  
**

* * *

**October 11, 2012, Thursday ~ **_Song Interpretation Class_

"For the Friday Night Jam next week, I want all of you to either write a song, or cover a song. If you decide to write an original, then make sure to let your heart and soul work together. Pour your feelings out into the words you are writing. Make sure that the feelings you are going to deliver are truly from your heart. May it be sadness, may it be joy. Maybe you can even discover a whole new side of you. As I always tell you, music is the language of the soul, so let it sing. Let your music talk for you. Once you succeed in doing that, viola, you have your masterpiece. If you want to cover a song, then choose a song that is near your heart. Make it more special than it ever was. I want you to give me a whole new perspective of the song you'll be singing. Understand it more. On a sheet of paper, submit to me your interpretation of the song. Tell me why this song is special to you and why you chose to sing it. Questions?" the teacher finished.

A girl raised her hand, and the teacher addressed her. "Mr. Anderson, for those who will write their own song, would they have to submit an interpretation of the song as well?"

"No, you don't have to. You just have to give me the lyrics of your song. But, if you want, you can still give me an interpretation, but it would not give you any plus points," he clarified.

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. The students quickly gathered their things and headed out the classroom before Mr. Anderson could even dismiss them.

Jade walked to her locker, put away the things she didn't need, and started heading toward the Asphalt Café. As she was in line to buy her lunch at the Grub Truck, someone that she certainly did not expect, called for her attention. It was none other than Ryder Daniels.

"What do you want?" Jade asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, uh, I, um.. I was wondering, if you wanted to get coffee sometime?" he asked, obviously trying to be cute. Jade didn't like boys who tried to be cute, especially guys who try too hard.

"No, and go," she simply stated, moving her hands in a motion as if she was shooing away a fly. From not very far, in the gang's usual table, Tori, André, Cat, Robbie, and Beck were all watching the scene between Jade and Ryder. They were all confused as to why Ryder Daniels was suddenly talking to Jade West.

When Jade finally bought her lunch, there were a million thoughts racing through her head. She looked for an empty table, away from everyone else. She spotted one, but she had to pass through her supposed friends. She went for the empty table, hoping her peers won't notice. Unfortunately for Jade, a certain red-haired Cat Valentine did notice her fierce best friend.

"Jade, come sit with us!" Cat bounced in her seat, smiling from ear to ear. Jade groaned, she knew they were going to interrogate her about what happened with Ryder earlier. Especially Tori. She sat down anyway, because there was no arguing with Cat. Jade started eating at her food, but she could feel everyone at the table looking at her. She couldn't read their expressions though.

"What?" she asked instead.

"Why were you talking to Ryder Daniels?" Tori asked and Jade sighed. Here comes the ever expected interrogation.

"Must you really intervene in my daily chit chats with whoever I converse with?" Jade said, trying to avoid the questions.

"Easy on the big words," Robbie commented. Though he was a technological geek, he wasn't as big with his vocabulary.

"For your information, I was not using any 'big words'. They are commonly used. If you are a toddler, then it would have been certainly be hard to understand," she remarked.

"Okay, now just answer my question. Why was Ryder talking to you?"

"Come on, Jade! We wanna know! Please?" Cat begged.

"If you _really_ need to know," Jade started. "He asked me if I wanted to get some coffee sometime." Cat squealed and clapped in excitement while Tori frowned.

"You didn't say yes, did you?" Tori questioned, worry evident in her voice.

"Of course I didn't say yes, I wouldn't be as stupid as you were," Jade said, as if the world should have found out a million centuries ago.

"Oh, thank God," Tori sighed in relief. "But wait, why did he ask you out?"

"How should I know? We're in the same song interpretation class, and our teacher told us that we needed to cover or write a song for the Friday Night Jam next week, but I don't see why that would be the reason. It wasn't specified that there could be duets, and I'm not very known for songwriting."

"Maybe he really does like you," André suggested. Jade picked up a piece of crumpled tissue and threw it at him.

"Is it possible that the Wicked Witch of The West and Mr. Bad Boy Player are going to get together?" Robbie teased, in a "stay tuned for the next episode" narrative kind of way.

* * *

**October 12, 2012, Friday ~ ** _Jade's Locker, After the Final Bell_

The final bell had just rung, and Jade couldn't wait to go home. Much to her dismay, Ryder was there, waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Waiting for you, ain't it obvious?" he smirked.

"Yes, it is. Why exactly are you waiting for me?" she asked like she didn't know.

"Have you changed your mind about getting coffee with me?" he asked with a cheekish grin. He was acting more smoothly now, he probably realized how stupid he looked yesterday.

"No, I haven't, sorry," she said 'sorry' sarcastically. With that she walked away, ready to enjoy her weekend to herself. You might want to find out why Jade keeps saying no. It's not because she doesn't like Ryder, and she doesn't really know if she likes him back. She doesn't even know if he really does like her. She keeps saying no because she really just got out of a really messy relationship. You know about Beck and Jade not being Beck&Jade anymore, right? Well, that's it. As Jade has observed, Beck seems to be doing pretty well on moving on. He tried to kiss Tori. Ever since, they just exchanged snarky remarks like there was nothing between them. Maybe going out with Ryder would help her get out of memory lane. Maybe if she said yes, Ryder would stop chasing her. It's just one date, right? It's been eight months after all.

* * *

**October 15, 2012, Monday ~ **_Song Interpretation Class, right before Mr. Anderson arrives_

"Hey, Jade," Ryder greeted as he sat down next to her.

"I know what you're gonna say. So to save us both some time, it's still a no."

At this point, she was already considering saying yes. Ryder _thinks_ she's just playing hard to get. But no worries, Ryder likes it.

* * *

**October 16, 2012, Tuesday ~ **_Jade's Locker, at lunch_

"Oh, great. You're here," Jade told Ryder sarcastically.

"So, are you finally going to say yes to coffee? I hear you like Jet Brew. C'mon, I can take you there," he offered.

"No, thanks." Once again, she left without another word.

* * *

**October 17, 2012, Wednesday ~ **_Jade's Locker, after the final bell_

Yup, you guessed it. Ryder was right there, waiting for Jade again.

"What's up, Daniels?" she greeted.

"Same thing I've been asking you the past week. Come on, Jadelyn. It's just one date," he tried to persuade her.

"Fine," she said in an annoyed tone, but it was a genuine acceptance.

"Really?"

"Meet me at Jet Brew at 6pm. _Don't be late._"

* * *

Jade took a deep breath in the mirror. This was her first date in eight months since she and Beck broke up. Sure, she'd been on a 'date' with Tori, but that doesn't count. Yes, she has said on The Slap that she goes on dates, but that was just all a show. She was dressed in a black halter top and black leggings. She wore her black strappy heels. She turned the lock to her house and put her headphones on. She drove to Jet Brew, and parked her car when she arrived. She walked in expecting he'd be late, but she saw Ryder right there, sitting on a table. He probably got here an hour ago. She walked to Ryder, and he pulled her chair out for her and helped her in. Jade thought it was a really nice gesture. They ordered their coffee, and just started talking.

"So, Jade, what made you change your mind?" Ryder asked.

"If I hadn't said yes today, would you have left me alone?" she asked, sarcasm evident in her voice. That's when he threw his head back, laughing like a little four year old kid.

"You know, you're really funny. Everyone sees it as mean, but to me, it's just what makes you, you." Jade thought this was strange. Beck never thought she was funny. She would always get scolded by him or get time-outs. She's been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break, burn, then end.

"So, what music do you like?" Jade asked.

"Well, I like James Taylor.." he trailed off, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Really? I like James Taylor too. I have almost all his records," she laughed.

"Hey, me too. I've never really met any girl who collects James Taylor," he said.

"Well, he's classic."

They told all kinds of stories, but Jade was a little shy. Every time Jade would say something apparently funny, Ryder would throw his head back and laugh. She couldn't help but smile at him. Yes, she's unlikely to be shy, but she has never opened up to anyone this easily. But with Ryder, it just seemed so natural.

It was finally time to go home. Ryder walked Jade to her car, and she almost, _almost, _brought Beck up. But then he started to talk about the movies that his family watches every single Christmas. For the first time, Jade felt that _what's past is past. _

And on that night, they both watched love _begin again_.

* * *

**October 19, 2012, Friday ~ **_Asphalt Café, Friday Night Jam_

"Now, up next is Jade West performing her song 'Begin Again'!" the emcee announced, and the audience cheered. The curtains opened, and Jade began singing.

_Took a deep breath in the mirror_

_He didn't like it when I wore high heels _

_But I do_

_Turn the lock and put my headphones on_

_He always said he didn't get this song_

_But I do, I do_

Ryder was in the audience, and he was smiling from ear to ear. He was really happy how it turned out with Jade, and she seems to be happy too.

_Walked in expecting you'd be late_

_But you got here early and you stand and wave_

_I walk to you_

_You pull my chair out and help me in_

_And you don't know how nice that is_

_But I do_

It was all the little things appreciated. No matter how little it is, as long as it's special, you'll notice it, and cherish it.

_And you throw your head back laughing_

_Like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause_

_He never did_

_I've been spending the last eight months_

_Thinking all love ever does_

_Is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a café_

_I watched it begin again_

Everyone in the audience was now swaying their hands slowly in the air from left to right.

_You said you never met one girl who_

_Had as many James Taylor records as you_

_But I do_

_We tell stories and you don't know why_

_I'm coming off a little shy_

_But I do_

Tori and the others were very shocked at this, that their Jade West, was singing a rather cheesy song for a boy who was known to use girls. Either way, they were happy for her.

_And we walked down the block, to my car_

_And I almost brought him up_

_But you start to talk about the movies_

_That your family watches every single Christmas_

_And I want to talk about that_

_And for the first time, what's past is past_

Jade's teacher was impressed by what she had done. She was definitely getting a good grade on this one.

_And you throw your head back laughing_

_Like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause_

_He never did_

_I've been spending the last eight months_

_Thinking all love ever does_

_Is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a café_

_I watched it begin again_

_But on a Wednesday in a café_

_I watched it begin again. _

She sang the last note, and the audience blared in applause. Ryder came up on stage and gave her a hug.

When she went to meet the gang with Ryder, Tori took her away for questioning.

"Are you and Ryder exclusive?" she asked, her eyes widening

"Yes, we are," Jade answered with a small smile.

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, the ending was really crappy. :) I hope you enjoyed reading!  
**


End file.
